


All The Angels

by nonbinaryvamp



Series: In The Aftermath [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Skip makes an appearance!, Spotty fucking dies, it's a war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryvamp/pseuds/nonbinaryvamp
Summary: They fought direly, and when they won the celebrated. It truly was more than a simple rebellion. It was a war.





	All The Angels

**Author's Note:**

> NONE OF THIS IS CANON

A necessary slaughter, that’s what had occurred. It was an attack during the night, shifters and immortals, inhumans and supernaturals, humans and demigods alike. The undead rose for the wake, all the while mortals and immortals battled relentlessly. It was a massacre of all who dared stand and fight, and many were laid to rest among the pool of bodies, and the pull of death.

Crutchie had joined the fight formally that morning, leaving his haven at Medda’s theatre to join his lovers in their quest to overcome the evils of their world. They observed that he was doing a lot better, now that he was a spirit. Though he held no grudge for his death. He was simply there to fight in honor of those who hadn’t been as lucky to leave life peacefully.

Spot Conlon was the first to die during the fight. He jumped between a shifter- a panther- and one of the kids he had protected for years. The kid ran as Spot took the panther down, but not without sustaining dangerous injuries himself. Racetrack carried his limp body out of the fray, ducking behind a wall of older rebels to do so. No one said a word when he returned to the front of the fight.

David watched a as a pastel forest nymph ducked out with a gothic looking vampire, the duo looked prepared to protect their home. They seemed to communicate without words while chasing three enemies around the edge of the clearing, stopping them before they could do any harm, and immediately jumping back out to protect the younger rebels that were the enemies target.

After the war died down, they celebrated and shared and vampires and reapers laid the souls of the lost to rest.

Dallas- a reaper- was one of the main ones to help, shooting David a grin after he had done his job. David watched as him and his boyfriend (‘He’s some form of Grecian Dream demon,’ Jack had told him.) stalked into the forest, pleased with the turnout, but clearly injured and exhausted.

An inner-forest tree nymph named Skip told a tale of her brother. She talked about him being amazing, fighting off the world for them and protecting her. Later she told some of the older fighters that she joined the cause because it’s how he died- protecting her and many others. David commended her for being brave, and shared his own tales of William, having run into him more than once.

And David, Jack, and Crutchie? They sprawled below a tree, enjoying the feeling of being in the aftermath of such an intense fight. The last thing David noticed before he slept was a group of boys from across the bridge burning the white flag their enemies had used to surrender. With a soft smile he slept. Maybe things would change after all.

 


End file.
